Epiphany
by bs13
Summary: Modern!AU. I can only handle so much. College, work for low pay at a coffee shop that isn't my scene, my crazy mother, a guy who's convinced he's in love with me when he's not, a totally hot motorcyle rider, and my many sisters. Knowing a total jerk who thinks I'm an idiot is not supposed to be on that list. But the universe hates me, so why the hell not? (Elizabeth/Darcy)
1. You think I'm crazy

**I don't know what is was that struck me to write this. _Pride and Prejudice _isn't exactly something that I ever imagined myself writing Fanfiction for, but after I read someone's Fanfic based on _Pride and Prejudice_, it inspired me to look up the book again and try and write for this archive. Emphasis on the _try_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice.**

**Song for this chapter: Monster by Eminem ft Rihanna.**

* * *

"Would a smile kill you?" Charlotte asks, clucking her tongue as she stares at my face closely. "You look as though you're being taken in for your beheading."

"Maybe that's where I feel I'm being taken," I say crossly.

"Lizzy, you're never going to find happiness like this," Jane chimes in with her perfectly sweet voice. "You always find the smallest things as nuisances."

"Because they _are_," I insist, but my sister won't hear it.

"I won't hear it," Jane says as if to read my mind. "Weren't you saying you wanted a job? Well, now you have one. With us." She smiles then, and Charlotte smiles as well, but I suspect Charlotte's smile is to spite me.

"I needed a job solely to pay for my college," I argue. "I did not _want one_."

"Verbs- what use are they?" Jane shrugs it off. "The point is, Lizzy, that you'll be happy here! A coffee shop is just the place you like to go to, anyway, so why wouldn't you like working here? You've come here before."

"When I got a job, I pictured someplace I didn't have to interact with people," I remind her, and Jane laughs.

"Oh, you'll love it here. It feels like home." Jane assures me, but somehow I still find her assurance doubtful. Home already feels like hell since my mother's been obsessed with me marrying, since she finds my ambition to be a criminal investigator as a bad choice for a woman and thinks I need a _man_ to help me find my way in life. So the chances of this place feeling like home, well, they already feel likely, if this place is hell as well.

"Of course, minus your mother here, of course," Charlotte adds, and I can't help but smile. Charlotte, being my best friend for years, of course knows how my mother is. Besides, her mother is just like mine: overbearing. Charlotte's mother expresses her own disdain over her daughter's refusal to marry, especially since Charlotte wants to pursue psychology. Or in her mother's definition, hogwash.

"Thank God." I remark, and Charlotte and I laugh. Jane looks as though she wants to defend mother, but finally she gives in and just ties on her apron. Charlotte and I follow suit, but not before I make another remark on the uniform, which Charlotte and Jane both agree is stupid.

"Remember that smile," Charlotte says as we step out from the back room to open the coffee shop. I scowl in her direction, but she just grins cheekily, because she knows how much I detest smiling at people I don't know.

Jane, however, is a pro, and she's by far the most wonderful at smiling of the three of us. Already she's greeting a customer, smiling at everyone, and being the naturally kind and sweet saint she is as she opens the door and turns the closed sign to show the place is open.

I, in the meantime, try to disappear as people come in.

Charlotte greets a few, and she takes some orders, while I stand, frozen. It's not my place here at _all_. Someone goes over to me, and I realize people are forming a line at the register I'm manning. I realize this means I have to take people's orders, so I try and swallow whatever detestation I have for speaking to strangers and begin.

"Hello," I manage to say, and that's all I _can_ say before the guy in line cuts me off.

"Hello there. You're quite pretty; do you have a boyfriend? What's your name? Allow me to introduce myself: I am William Collins, but you may call me Collins, or even Mr. Collins. As for an order, I'll take your finest cup of coffee with a slight dust of chocolate on top and doused with caramel. Now may I have your name? Oh, and on the coffee, a small spoonful of whipped topping with suffice. This drink is for a grand woman: Catherine de Bourgh, if you must know. Not to heavy with the milk, either, in the coffee." The guy finally stops talking and waits for me to say something. I blink and stare uncomprehendingly.

"Lizzy, I'll take this," Jane whispers and she gently nudges me aside, coming back from opening the place and perpetually greeting and smiling at everyone.

"Hello there," Collins says at seeing Jane. "You're quite pretty-"

"I heard your order, sir, and it'll be out in just a minute." Jane hurries to say. She writes it all down and then hands me the paper. "Here, Lizzy. You can make some of the orders if you'd like instead."

"Now how is she going to get out like that?" Charlotte wisecracks from her register.

"Fine," I snatch the paper and go to the back. Jane continues charming the customers, Charlotte manages them easily, and I make coffee half-heartedly. I manage to burn myself several times, which clearly demonstrates that I am _not_ cut out for working here, but I keep going. As most of the customers go off, some even seating themselves at our tables, I go out of the back room and join Charlotte and Jane again.

"Real smooth out there," Charlotte mentions, and I huff.

"You know I hate talking to people. Especially when they talk like that." I say.

"You mean when they actually _speak_?" Charlotte teases.

"It's her first day," Jane interjects. "I think Lizzy's doing well."

"In all fairness, Jane, you say something nice about everything." I roll my eyes. "Last time I made breakfast and burned just about everything, you said it was delicious but later had to throw it all up."

"You ate something Eliza made?" Charlotta asks, incredulous. "That alone means you're hardcore."

"Oh, shut up, Charlotte." I snap, and Charlotte smirks my way in response.

"Since Lizzy's going to work here a while," Charlotte changes the subject, "we should warn her about some things. Like the back door, for example. It never locks quite right, so we jam a door under it every day. Always make sure it's there."

"And don't forget the last register doesn't work," Jane adds. "It'll bill a person three times than what they owe. Once, someone walked away after paying the wrong price, thinking we charged way too much for a cup of coffee and a scone!"

"It made Jane feel like she was a criminal for about a week," Charlotte nods. "We took the extra money, though. We decided to count it as a tip."

"Excuse me, but only you did that." Jane is startled, and Charlotte laughs. I can't hide a smile myself.

My best friend and my sister- of course they're bound to get each other. I'd come to see them both, often, at this very coffee shop, but I would never hear these stories. I don't mind that my best friend and my sister know things that I don't, however; they have every right to be friends. In fact, I like that they are, even if they don't quite truly understand each other like _I_ understand each of them.

"Let's not forget Friday nights," Charlotte says. "That's when all the delinquents come in."

"Charlotte," Jane scolds, "they are not _delinquents_."

"Ah, sorry," Charlotte agrees. "The town bastards, then."

I have to bite back a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," I say. "Is there anything else?"

"One more thing," Charlotte says. "Our boss doesn't like it when we converse with people a lot, so refrain from that. Though that should be right up your alley."

"Haha," I say sourly. "Is that it?"

"Basically," Jane finishes for Charlotte. "It's going to be fun, Lizzy. You'll see."

"Right." I say simply. "Um, here comes another customer."

"I'll take this one." Jane doesn't even look to see who it is before she turns. "Hello, may I take your order?" She then smiles her perfect smile, but I notice she has to bite back a gasp at the handsome young man that smiles right back.

Charlotte doesn't hide her own shock, but I'm left reeling in confusion.

"What is it?" I whisper, and Charlotte shoves me aside, to the back room.

"That's Charles Bingley," Charlotte hisses violently. "He's like a town legend!"

"How?" I scoff as I study him from where I stand. He looks average: red hair, sparkling grey eyes, and casual clothing, which are all contributing factors to his natural charisma. Alright, he's handsome, but he still looks like an average guy, not some town legend.

"He's rich. And single. Do you know how many women lust over him?" Charlotte says.

"That doesn't really qualify him for being a town legend."

"Not a legend, exactly, but he ranks as good as a celebrity. My sources say that he's looking for a wife." Charlotte lowers her voice. "Maybe even in this town."

"God, are people really that gossip-deprived?" I roll my eyes. "It's stupid for people to obsess over this."

To be honest, someone who's rich doesn't exactly strike me as desirable just _because_ they're rich. It's foolish for anyone to think that a rich man is a good match for them just because he's rich. It's even more foolish how they obsess over who he might marry. After all, it's no one's business but his own.

"Maybe," Charlotte agrees, "but as humans we're all stupid."

"You can say that again." I mumble.

The door to the back room opens and Jane enters. She immediately sets to making three cups of coffee.

"Jane, do you need help?" I ask, but she won't hear it (again).

"No, but thank you, Lizzy." Jane casually says as she works on the coffee cups. "One of you might want to go over to the counter, however, for there might be more customers."

Charlotte goes with a declaration that we're all lazy, and she leaves, which only prolongs an awkward silence between myself and Jane. I want to ask if Charles is nice, but that only seems like a weird topic. Jane, however, has such a starry gaze to her eyes that I _do_ want to ask.

"So," I tentatively go for it, "is Charles nice?"

"What?" Jane blushes so hard it's like I've asked her if Charles has proposed. "I mean, yes. He seems like quite the gentleman."

"And you got all that from his order?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, we talked about some other things," Jane admits. "He's in college, too. His major is Business. He isn't from here, though, so he doesn't go to _our_ college..."

"Then why's he so famous here?" I cut her off.

"His father is the mayor," Jane says slowly, as if she thinks I'm slow.

"Oh," I mutter, because I haven't heard this news. Honestly, Charlotte has to become a better source of information. Or maybe she left out that part on purpose. Anyhow, the gossip makes more sense. After all, people wouldn't be as shallow to look into every rich guy's life...or maybe they would, but that's not the point.

"Can you take these up to the register? They're number twenty-seven," Jane says. "I'll clean up."

"I'd rather clean up..."

"You need to work out of the back room, you know." Jane motions to the door, and I sigh and go.

Charlotte shoots me a look as I enter. I make the motion of beheading, and Charlotte stifles a laugh.

"Number twenty-seven," I call as loudly as I dare, and I see someone stand and make his way over to me.

He is the male that is with Charles. I never looked much at him deeply, but as I look at him, I realize he's as handsome as Charles is, if not more. He's tall, with dark hair and deep blue eyes. His white button-up shirt and khaki pants contrast with Charles and his jeans and T-shirt, making this guy look more like a mayor's son than Charles does.

"Thank you," he says stiffly as he reaches for the first two cups, and then for the third. I try and hand it to him, but at that moment, my hand slips.

_Slips_.

Yes, the universe hates me, if that's not understood yet.

The coffee spills down the guy's shirt.

Charlotte snorts from where she is, no doubt from having to hold back a laugh. I gape, horrified, as the guy jumps from the hot coffee touching his clothes. He drops the other two cups, and they fall with noisy- and undoubtedly wet- sounds. He looks at me with a cold gaze, and I refrain from shivering.

"Sorry." I finally find my voice, and I hand him a few napkins. He takes them, but he won't relent his cold gaze, which now is seemingly penetrating my soul.

"You should be," he grumbles, and I pause.

_Did he just say that?_

"Darcy, are you okay?!" the girl that is with Charles is near passing out when she sees the guy before me drenched in coffee.

The guy- _Darcy_- doesn't bother to answer. Instead he just stares at me again.

"Here," I toss him more napkins, but I find my tone has gone cold. While I don't like talking to people- and not because I'm shy or anything- I know how to react to jerks like this guy clearly is. He takes the napkins, but he just sets them down.

"I'm fine," this _Darcy_ says. Lo and behold, he also says that _coldly_. "I don't need any more."

"Fine." I snap without thinking. "I'll go and get you your coffees-"

"Don't bother," he interrupts me. "We'll take our money back instead."

That snaps the last straw for me.

"Excuse me, but we don't give refunds." I try and sound cold, but my voice cracks with anger.

Charlotte looks my way, and I can almost hear her thoughts. She's thinking, of course, that I'm insane for telling a customer off. She must be even calculating how many minutes longer I will have this job. She's always had better judgement than I have.

"Then maybe you should start." Darcy glares at me, really _glares_, and it infuriates me.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," I say icily, because even though he doesn't look much older than me, I'll be damned if I ever call him anything out of the ordinary than formalities.

"Ahem," Charlotte cuts in, "I'll tell Jane to start on the order."

I know she's interrupted us to keep any other sort of icy encounters away, but even she can't melt the ice that seems to have lodged itself between us. Darcy stares at me a few more seconds before he turns and walks away, back to where the others are. It takes all I am not to chuck something at his head.

As Charlotte goes, she leaves me as the only employee out there. Great.

Whatever did I do to deserve such a _wonderful_ job?

After I've taken a few orders, and taken them all to the back room, Charlotte decides to go out in my place. Jane is still brewing the coffee for Charles, Darcy, and the girl that I haven't gotten the _pleasure_ of knowing yet.

And yes, that was wholeheartedly sarcasm.

I hope for her sake she's more like Charles, not Darcy.

"I have some orders," I inform Jane as I take over where she's working.

"That's good. I'll just take these coffees out," Jane says. "Um- is everything alright? You seem a little tense."

"Everything's wonderful," I say, and Jane, though not very competent with sarcasm, knows my words reflect it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks in her soft voice. The kind of voice that feels motherly. The kind that makes you want to spill out your life's troubles.

Still, it does nothing for me.

"No," I say surely. "Just- get those people their coffee."

Jane lingers a minute, doubting my words, but she finally goes. I try and lose myself in brewing coffee, even though I hate the tedious work. Charlotte comes in, holdling a piece of paper.

"Mind making these? I have to deal with the line."

She knows I don't mind, so long as I don't have to face anyone again.

"Sure," I mumble as I take the paper. "Is this all one order?"

"Yeah." Charlotte lingers a little, just like Jane did. "Was that guy that much of a jerk?"

Unfortunately, she can also read me as well as Jane can.

"Definitely," I say. "Rude _and_ an asshole."

"I figured." Charlotte smiles before she goes out again, and I smile a little to myself.

Random or not, Charlotte always makes me feel better.

I exit the back room with all the coffees made, and Charlotte calls out the numbers for me, mostly out of kindness, but also to tease me about how she can't have me sassing the customers anymore. I make sure to empty a sugar packet over the back of her apron when she's not looking.

No more customers are in line, so Jane and Charlotte reveal something else us employees must do: clean restrooms.

Did I mention how much I _enjoy_ this job?

As Jane and I take mops and buckets out, Charles approaches her. Of course she begins talking to him, and our job is seemingly forgotten. I'm fine with it, but Charlotte just shakes her head at me at the sight of Jane and Charles. They seem to have hit it off far too well. He seems far too peppy and hyper to be normal, but Jane is the perfect contrast for him: quiet and sweet.

Finally, Charles leaves with a promise to come back, and he goes with Darcy to the restroom.

Forget girls flocking together to go to the restroom- these two are worse.

"He's really sweet," Jane sighs as she joins me.

"Uh-huh." I stare at her a little longer than I intend to, because I'm sure I've connected the dots.

"What?" Jane catches on.

"Nothing."

"I've _got_ to hear this," Charlotte lights up, and she joins us. "That's your fuck-no-I-can't-believe-this face."

"It's obvious," I say defensively. "Charles is gay."

The words last a second before Charlotte bursts into laughter.

"Lizzy, that's quite a judgment." Jane is quick to say so, and I know she disagrees, but is too kind to say so.

"Who the fuck goes off with another male to a _bathroom_?" I cross my arms. "Come on. And his hair is styled a little too perfectly, if you ask me. _And_ he's really peppy. Not to mention that he hasn't even stared down Jane's shirt yet. If he wasn't gay, he would've."

"Or he's a respectful guy," Jane chimes in. "As for the bathroom thing, you and Charlotte go together all the time."

"But I'm not dating Charlotte," I remind her.

"Charles isn't dating Darcy, either," Jane says. "They're best friends."

"Maybe he's in the closet," Charlotte offers, and I nod.

_Thank you._

"Please don't judge him that quickly," Jane hurries to say. "I'm not saying it'd be wrong if he is gay, but he may or may not find it offensive. Besides, he mentioned that he was looking to date a nice girl-"

"That's what people in the closet _do_, Jane," Charlotte says pointedly. "They _hide_ their sexual orientation."

"Oh, but I'm sure..." Jane's words fall as Charlotte interrupts.

"I want to find out. What do you say, Eliza?"

"What are you suggesting?" I look curiously at my best friend. Charlotte is sometimes far too devious for her own good.

"Let's go clean the bathroom," Charlotte suggests. "Aren't they off in there?"

"What will that prove?" Jane's getting flustered. She's not nearly as devious as Charlotte is, so Charlotte's comment falls through for her, resulting only in Jane's confusion. "You can't go in the men's restroom when people are in there."

"Who said anything about the men's restroom?" Charlotte asks innocently.

* * *

"For the record, you made me do this. I had nothing to do with it."

"Whatever, _Elizabeth_...look, stand here and press your ear here. I'll guard the door while you listen." Charlotte instructs me. "I'll tell any girls trying to enter that we're cleaning...hey, did you even bring a mop? How is my lie going to be believable?"

"I brought a mop. Now shut up, I think they're washing their hands," I snap, and Charlotte quiets.

_"Come on, Darcy, the people here are really nice_," I hear Charles say. "_It wouldn't hurt for you to talk to someone."_

"_Want to bet_?" Darcy's voice comes clear as day. "_The girl giving me coffee almost did_."

"_That was Elizabeth, Jane's sister_," Charles says cheerfully. "_She's lovely, isn't she? Just like Jane is. Jane seems really nice...don't you think so?"_

"_Very_..." Darcy's tone indicates he doesn't think so. "_Can we just leave already? Caroline doesn't seem to be enjoying herself, either."_

"_Try and talk to people, Darcy. I bet Elizabeth is as nice as Jane is_." Charles is hopeful, of course, and also totally wrong. No one is as nice as Jane is. "_Besides, you can't deny that she's pretty. Just like Jane is..."_

_Pretty_. Ha, that's a laugh. Jane has always been the fairer one, and compared to her, I don't hold a candle.

_"She isn't pretty enough to tempt me,"_ Darcy says cooly. "_She seems like an idiot, if you ask me."_

I pull my ear away from the wall right then and there.

_That asshole._

"So, what'd they say?" Charlotte looks my way expectantly.

"Nothing much," I mumble. "I don't think they're gay."

"So no sex going on in there. Got it." Charlotte jokes, but even I can't scrape up a smile at her words.

"I think I'll just go now," I say. "The place might have more customers."

Charlotte doesn't question me. She's a real best friend sometimes.

As we exit, who should come out of the bathroom but Charles and _Darcy_. Immediately I try and think of a way to show I hate Darcy's guts without letting Charlotte on that they were talking about me. I find that I can't. Besides, I shouldn't even _care_ what this bastard thinks.

Right?

Jane talks to Charles for the rest of the afternoon. Charlotte and I handle the customers, and I even manage not to spill coffee on them. Luckily for Jane and Charlotte, I'm never provoked to do so. Maybe if I'm lucky, Darcy will think that's why I spilled coffee on him- because I hated him.

"What do you think the chances are that Jane will get Bingley's number?" Charlotte asks after a while.

"Bingley?" I echo.

"That's his last name." Charlotte shrugs. "Since we call his best friend by his last name, I figured I'd keep it up."

"Who do you call by their last name?" I question curiously.

"Darcy, of course. His real name is Fitzwilliam. Can you believe it? Who names their kid _that_?"

"When did you hear this?" I don't care, of course, but I am still curious.

"Everyone knows that. Darcy's kind of famous, like Charles sort of is. I don't know what you might call them exactly. But the point is, Darcy's some sort of businessman. Sucessful and rich, all while at a young age. He works at the law firm _Pemberly_. Word is, he runs the place. How have you not heard?" Charlotte shakes her head at me like I'm hopeless. "Anyway, stop changing the subject. Chances. Go."

"The chances look very high," I say after consideration. "Are you planning a bet?"

"No, but I'm thinking it's going to happen anytime soon."

Jane, I notice, is leaning over the counter and talking animatedly to Bingley, who leans forward just as much as she does, leaving their faces close together. By their blushes, I can tell they're both very conscious of this, yet make no move to do anything about it. Jane keeps tucking her hair behind her ear and Charles- I mean, _Bingley_- keeps running his fingers through his own hair. They're both so awkward. And cute.

Damn them.

I decide to make myself a coffee. The day's been too long, and even though it's a Saturday night, all I want to do is sleep. Taking the coffee shop all day on Saturdays suddenly sounds like the worst idea we've ever had. Then again, it pays every hour, and it's our best-paying day, too. I sip at my coffee and sit behind the register next to Charlotte on two chairs we've dragged there. I feel like I'm being watched, and I turn to stare at Charlotte, but she's drifting off to sleep somehow.

Then my eyes connect with blue ones.

He's staring at me. The nerve of the bastard.

When my eyes meet his, he looks down at an iPad he's reading off of. The girl that was with them- that I can now call Caroline- leans forward and tries to talk to him, even going as far to touch his arm numerous times. I try not to laugh at this display, but he looks far too unhappy to be with Caroline and it gives me some sort of satisfaction.

Charlotte's head rolls over and she awakes with a jolt.

"I dozed off," she mutters the obvious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you should get some sleep, sleeping beauty," I say teasingly.

"Our boss would kill me if he knew," Charlotte huffs. "When is it closing time?"

"Not for another three hours. Why is this place open until ten?" I complain, and she shrugs.

"For desperate coffee goers. By the way, we should start cleaning up around here."

"Maybe," I say carelessly. Charlotte squints at me a little.

"Are you drinking coffee? Without me?"

"Just go and get some, stupid," I say, and she does, after declaring she will.

But that's Charlotte for you.

I go back to my sitting, and I realize he's staring _again_. I want to go over and tell him off, but I don't.

Fitzwilliam Darcy is not, and _will not_, be someone I concern myself over.

If only saying something actually guarantees it won't happen.

* * *

**I'd like to stop and thank everyone for reading this. It means a lot. :)**

**So if you can, please review. I'd love to hear how I can improve,, and what you guys thought about this. Also, maybe you guys can drop me the title of any good Pride and Prejudice fanfictions? I've been trying to find a good one.**


	2. I'll burn your name into my throat

**I finally saw the 2005 movie adaptation to Pride and Prejudice today- you know, the one the cover picture of this story has? It was pretty good, actually. Anyway, I'd like to say I messed up with Darcy's name- I thought it was William, but then I realized it was Fitzwilliam, and I changed some stuff around first chapter, but nothing major.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice.**

**Song for this chapter: Caraphernalia by Pierce the Veil**

* * *

The world utterly hates me.

As I'm walking to the coffee shop for my four hour shift- in the cold winter snow, mind you- who should I fall across but two giggling idiots, both of them draped over the arms of older and probably less idiotic boys. I have two guesses about what those boys were up to: actually wanting to date the idiots, or just get in their pants.

I eliminate the first right off.

Anyway, I'm behind them, but they don't notice me. They do, however, when we reach the coffee shop, which prompts both of them to try and talk to me. The idiots, not the boys. I'm tempted to pretend I don't hear them, but I know they would tell my mother and she'd call me up and scorn me for it.

Yes, I am (unfortunately) related to these idiots. They're my sisters.

Lydia and Kitty Bennet are not the sharpest knives in the drawer. In fact, they're like spoons that aren't even _in_ the drawer. Their world revolves around boys, shopping, makeup, and even more boys. See, they're in high school, which is the time of shallow girls and many, many griefs that I won't even get into.

"Hi, Lizzy." Lydia's eyes gleam with mischief, and her cheeks are rosy for some reason I don't try and imagine.

"Hi," I mumble, and I try not to say anything more to her, but she blocks my way inside.

"You're walking around, and it's cold," Kitty jumps in. "Why?"

I refrain from some retort that goes along the lines of: _Fuck off, I work here, you bitches._

Instead I say calmly, "I have to go to work."

"That sucks," Kitty says loudly, and she and Lydia dissolve into giggles like they're hilarious.

Yes, how funny it is that I'm _still_ outside, freezing.

"Well, let me pass," I say, irritation seeping into my voice. They think they're so funny, acting dumb for these boys, when they just sound downright pathetically stupid. Oh, right- they're not acting. Then they burst into giggles again when I say what I say. The fact that stupid girls giggle isn't a myth, you know. It happens.

Unfortunately for the rest of us.

They do move to let me pass, only to giggle once more. They enter after me, still hanging on to those boys, and I refrain from saying anything that might make them angry or upset. (Really, I'm tempted to call these boys out for trying to get with my sisters. It might even make them leave if I'm lucky).

Charlotte catches my eye as I go over to the front.

"Don't even think about it," she says while grinning, and I sigh, as she knows me too well.

Maybe it's something deep. Maybe I really do care about my sisters and their well-being. Maybe I'm tired of seeing them strung along by so many guys that are only after one thing. Maybe I want them to realize that they don't need a guy to be happy. Maybe I want to show them that they're better off without the guys they usually hang out with. Maybe I want them to be better.

Or maybe these guys just piss me off. Either works, really.

"Jane's taking the late shift," Charlotte informs me. "It's kind of sad how since the spring semester hasn't started, we're taking advantage of work and claiming all the time consuming and horribly dreadful hours on the worst days. Really, I'd take classes right about now."

"I know." I sigh. "When does your shift end?"

"When yours does. I've already been here two hours, bitch," Charlotte says. "I told you it's sad."

"Well, what do you want me to do today?" I ask.

"Dishes," Charlotte says pointedly. "Cleaning. The stuff I won't do."

"You're so generous," I say dryly.

"One day that sarcasm's going to get you in trouble." Charlotte wastes no time to retort.

I find myself okay with blending in the background, just scrubbing the machines and losing any thoughts in the soap and hot water, which I set to do after I tie on my apron. Charlotte comes in after half an hour or so, and she shoulder-nudges me over so she can start washing some of the dishes too.

"Is someone else taking their shift?" I ask.

"Yeah," Charlotte says. "New guy. Hired yesterday."

"You guys are hiring all over the place," I remark. "Just me on Saturday, and now that new guy on- what- Tuesday?"

"Yeah. Really says something, huh?" Charlotte wisecracks. "Anyway, the guy convinced me he had it handled. Besides, between you and me, he was a total crackhead and I was dying to get away. In Jane standards, she might call him boisterous. I can call him plain annoying."

"Oh, yeah? Who is he?" I ask absentmindedly.

"I don't know. He calls himself Collins, because he thinks it sounds hip or something, but his real name's William."

"No." The name rings a bell right away. "No freaking way."

"What?" Charlotte's green eyes flicker to my face and she studies me closely.

"He was a customer here...I think. Let me check." I peer out just when he's turning to give another employee the coffee order, and accidentally catch his eye. Because he is who he is, he _smiles_. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He saw me."

"So?" Charlotte asks.

"So he's weird. I think he tried hitting on me when he came last time," I recall.

"Clearly he's blind, too." Charlotte cracks up and I splash soapy water at her.

"Never let me in a room with him alone." I shiver. "He's creepy."

"First thinking Charles was gay, now this. Jane's right. You are pretty quick to judge." Charlotte laughs.

Ignoring her, I decide that maybe my thought is a little rash. I mean, the guy just seemed to talk nonstop, and based on Charlotte's definition of "crackhead", I assume he's just strange. I decide that if I ever do have to end up in a room with him, I'll try and be nice. I mean, it's not like he'll be rude, like Darcy.

Ugh, _Darcy_.

Everything I do keeps making me think back to him. Not in a good way, either. The only thing it does for me is boil my blood at the thought of that arrogant asshole, claiming how I wasn't pretty enough for him and that he thought I was an idiot. The only thing I can hope is that I won't ever see Darcy again. This makes me feel slightly better. I mean, what are the odds a guy like that would ever come back here? He'd probably sneer at the door and have to be threatened or something to come in to ever come inside. I just hope, for Jane's sake, that Charles comes. Without Darcy, of course.

"Hello again, Charlotte. May I interest you in taking over at the register? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your friend here, and she hasn't had the pleasure of meeting me. Of course, I know my skills are hard to follow, so if by chance you require any assistance over at said register..."

"I got it, Collin. But, eh, thanks." Charlotte shoots me a look as the guy from earlier then comes right into my face, sticking out his hand to my soapy one. I wash my hand off and shake his hand hesitantly. His palm is sweaty and sticky, and I immediately want to wipe my hand on my apron, but I refrain from doing that.

Collins- or Collin, as Charlotte called him- isn't particularly handsome. He has clean cut brown hair, and his eyes resemble a plain mud color. He has glasses on, too, and they're the thin wire kind that make someone look older than they really are. Besides that, he's decked out in an evening suit that seems two sizes too small, because his chest is puffed up so much it looks like he's about to faint. He's a little on the pudgy side, too, so that doesn't help much.

"Hello," Collins says. "I'm William Collins. You may call me Collins, or even Mr. Collins if you'd like. That's what my employer calls me, and I take pride in it. However, as dear Charlotte has demonstrated, Collin will suffice. It sounds rather _cool_, doesn't it? Oh, I almost forgot: your name?"

I snatch a quick look at Charlotte. She shrugs and leaves.

"Elizabeth," I finally say. "Some people call me that, but I mainly go by either Lizzy or Eliza."

"A beautiful name." Collin smiles widely, and I notice his teeth are crooked. "Miss Elizabeth-"

"Please, don't call me miss," I interrupt.

"My employer says that women always love to be called miss," Collin says surely as if I haven't said anything. "In fact, she herself takes pride in it. I am, of course, referring to the wonderful Catherine de Bourgh. She is _such_ an interesting woman. I've been working for her as part of an internship. She owns a grand law company. It's a great honor for someone of my youth, seeing how I am only twenty-two, but she's ever so kind. In fact-"

"She sounds lovely, Collin," I cut him off. "Listen, I really need to wash these..."

"Oh, don't. Allow me." Colllin then moves over and takes the coffee machine part I've been scrubbing at, brushing my hands far too long for my liking. He smiles his crooked smile at me as if this is enough to woo me. "May I ask your last name?"

It's strangely the weirdest request I've gotten, but I don't say so.

"Bennet."

"Oh, Bennet! I believe I worked for your father for a while. He used to be a lawyer. Oh, I worked under him for months..."

I decide to just ignore him. How much longer can this guy talk, anyway?

Of course, after an hour, it's clear he can talk way too much.

"Collin," I finally interrupt him. "I'm going to see if Charlotte needs my help."

"But of course! After all, she seems a little accident prone, and in this business, that's not very good..."

Okay, so he's not an asshole. But he's pretty close.

I join Charlotte, sighing a little loudly. She shoots me an amused look.

"You're a terrible best friend," I declare.

"Hey, who was it that agreed to getting tattoos last year? I'm an amazing best friend to go through that much pain."

"It was _your_ idea." I roll my eyes at Charlotte's weak retort. "I didn't even want a tattoo."

"I didn't see that stop you."

"Whatever. The point is, please never leave me with him again," I plead. "He's about as interesting as soap."

"Soap everywhere shall hate you," Charlotte announces, but her tone softens afterwards. "Come on, he's not even a jerk. He kept asking about you, too. Of course, after I told him Jane was taken- Charles gave her his number, by the way- but Collin thought you were a good second choice!"

"That does wonders for my self-esteem, Char, thanks."

"Hey, he said it, not me."

After Charlotte's comment, we stand in relative silence, since people still mull about the coffee shop. I see Lydia and Kitty at a table with those boys, both of them giggling and shooting looks my way. It doesn't take a genius to notice that they're talking about me.

"Honestly, those two are horrible," Charlotte sighs.

_I know_.

"Yeah," I mutter halfheartedly. I don't feel like telling her all the latest horrible things they had done.

Charlotte seems to give up on me, and she leaves me there, probably to go to the bathroom. I don't tell her she's a bitch as she leaves me with a line of customers that begin to form. I'm kind of getting used to working here, and talking to people seems like nothing now. It's still annoying, but it's no trouble to me. I'm scribbling orders down when someone comes up in line, red hair shining and grey eyes sparking.

"Hi," Charles Bingley greets me. "Elizabeth, right?"

Was it so hard to say Lizzy, Jane? Or Eliza?

"Right," I say. "You can call me Eliza or Lizzy."

"Two nicknames?" Charles laughs a little, but kindly. He's far too friendly. No wonder he's perfect for Jane.

"Charlotte likes to call me Eliza, but my family likes Lizzy." I shrug. "What can I get for your today?"

"Oh, nothing, please," Charles says. "I was just wondering if Jane was here."

_Of course_.

"Sorry, she's taking the late shift. She'll be here at six until ten." Inwardly, I'm sighing to myself. He isn't the first boy to come calling for Jane, of course. He's just the first that I've seen Jane into equally, and I don't want to mess this up for her.

"I guess we can wait. Thanks, Elizab- I mean, Lizzy." Charles smiles as he goes and sits down.

We?

My eye catches his. Of course, Darcy's here. Why didn't I see that one coming? I remind myself that I don't care about Darcy. He can insult me as much as he wants, and remind me that no boy's ever going to find me attractive, but I won't concern myself over it. Caroline's here, too, but I don't pay her much mind.

After Charles, there's no one left in line. I'm relieved.

"Ah, Elizabeth!"

Relief gone.

"Hi, Collin." I greet him as he joins me at the register. "Finished already?"

"Of course. I'm really good at any job. It's one of my best qualities." He then puffs out his chest like he expects that to impress me. I find it kind of amusing, how he considers himself. It's like he thinks he's some sort of prince, waiting for me- or someone better looking than me- to be his princess.

I never liked fairytales.

"I can see that," I say politely. "You don't mind if I take my break now, do you?"

"No, please go ahead," Collin says. "I handle this job so well already." He's grinning again, thinking himself smooth, maybe. I decide he's not too bad as far as guys go, but he's still got this quality to him that I can't help but be repulsed by. It's mean of me to think so, so I try and imagine he's actually nice, not egotistical.

After all, at least he's not a jerk about it; he just brags about it in the wrong ways.

I take off my apron and decide to retire to my car. It's where I usually spend my break, reading off my phone or a book. As I pass the table where Charles, Darcy, and Caroline are at, Caroline looks at me. She's smirking at the corner of her mouth, and I try and get out as fast as I can. No luck.

"Hey," she calls, "Elizabeth!"

I turn and try to look interested.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we've all met," Charles interrupts. "Lizzy, meet Darcy and Caroline."

"Lizzy?" Caroline seems to hold back a sneer. "That sounds so juvenile. How old are you?"

"That's not really your concern," I say calmly.

"Well," Charles hurries to say, "was there something you wanted to ask her, Carol?" It's clear by his too-tight smile that he doesn't want to start anything. It's actually kind of nice of him to do that, mainly because that means I won't have to give them my age.

"Don't call me that," Caroline snaps, "or I'll start calling you Charlie. Anyway, _Elizabeth_-"

"She goes by Lizzy or Eliza." Charles says firmly.

"_Elizabeth_," Caroline stresses my name defiantly, "can I ask if you're in school? If you are, studying what?"

"I am," I say. "I study criminal justice."

"Criminal justice," Caroline repeats. "Interesting."

She turns and smirks a little at Darcy, who in turn seems to try and avoid eye contact.

"Well, I'm going on my break now," I say quickly. "Bye."

Once alone, I'm content to go to my car, turn on my phone, and play stupid iPhone games. I have a box of granola bars in the car, too, so I sit and eat one while I play. Really, this is the most eventful of my breaks so far, and that's because my phone is actually charged. After a few of said games, I hear a knock at my car window. I look up to see Jane's pure, smiling face. I unlock my car and she gets in.

"You don't look lonely at all." Jane's words are slightly teasing, which she rarely does. Tease, I mean.

"I happen to like being alone," I remind her, but I can't help but smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come early," Jane says casually.

"As if." I smirk.

"Alright, Charles texted me." Jane blushes. "He's really nice, Lizzy. It feels good to just know him, you know?"

"And he's not bad looking," I tease, "which is a bonus."

"Oh, you know looks don't matter to me." Jane says it, and she means it. She's literally the nicest person ever.

"I know," I say, "but I'm just pointing it out."

Jane smiles before she falls a little somber.

"Charlotte mentioned Darcy was rude to you when you spilled coffee on him," Jane blurts out suddenly. "Lizzy, I just want to make sure that you're not taking it hard. Charles told me a little about him, and I've heard about him, seeing how successful he is. Anyway, I've heard Darcy is very protective of his pride."

"Obviously," I huff. "He's a downright jerk."

"Oh come on, one rude encounter doesn't mean-"

"He insulted me more. I didn't tell you or Charlotte." My words hang in the air. I'm hoping Jane won't press for details, which is a risky thought, considering how I've opened up to her. However, I don't want Jane thinking I'm that rude to assume the guy was a jerk right off- even if I did.

"Tell me about it," Jane says softly, and I know she won't give me peace until I do.

So, I tell her about what Darcy said. Honestly, I've been told worse- and to my face- but by the way Jane reacts, it's like he's called me some sort of whore. Her hands go to her mouth and she gasps loudly, like one of those bad actresses trying to act surprised.

"Oh, Lizzy, that's _horrible_." Jane gasps. "But are you sure you didn't mishear him?"

Had to see that one coming- she's Jane, which means she won't assume the worst.

"Relax. He was just a jerk." I roll my eyes. "He doesn't matter."

"It's still so mean." Jane pauses as if to think. "Lizzy, you're very beautiful. Don't ever doubt that."

"Jane," I say gently, "I'm over it. Just because Darcy doesn't find me as pretty enough-"

"It's fine, right?" Jane's ever-kind face is like noon on a horribly hot day- unnecessary. "Just because he doesn't find you pretty- well, it doesn't mean anything! There's plenty of other guys who will see that you're as beautiful as any girl they'll ever come across. And forget the part about you being an idiot. You're brilliant, not an idiot at all-"

"_Jane_," I say loudly, "it's okay. I am not looking for any guy to think I'm pretty, much less _Darcy_."

"Then you're okay? You're sure?" Jane peers at me with her ever kind blue eyes.

"Absolutely," I assure her. "I mean, compared to you, what else was the guy supposed to say? You're gorgeous."

"Stop." Jane blushes, of course. "You are far more stunning than I am."

"Clearly your vision's impaired." I smile. "Want to head inside now? I think my break's been over for a while now."

"Sure." Jane looks relieved now, but I can tell she's still iffy about my feelings. However fucked up I may be, Jane genuinely cares about me and what I feel. She's a pure saint. Charlotte likes to say she got all the good genetics and fucked me over with the rest. I always agree with her.

We walk in silence. There's nothing else to talk about. It's kind of sad, actually.

"Jane!" Of course, Charles lights up and crosses over to greet her right away when we enter. "I'm so glad you came."

"Me too," Jane says dreamily. "I-I mean, I'm glad _you_ came..." She turns red, and Charles laughs shyly.

If this was a movie, "Glad You Came" by the Wanted would be playing by now.

"Jane, I never introduced you to Darcy and Caroline," Charles is quick to say. "At least not formally. You know Darcy- he's my best friend- but this is Caroline, my sister. She's younger than I am, and clearly not as attractive." His teasing is sort of sweet, in that brother-sister way, but it's clear Caroline doesn't care about any brother-sister moments.

"Shut up, Charles," Caroline rolls her eyes before she turns on Jane. "_Jane_, how delightful to finally meet you. I've been wondering who the girl is that has gotten little Charlie so awestruck. I have to say, you're far prettier than he keeps saying."

"Oh, you're too nice." Jane waves that idea away. "But- _Charlie_?"

"It's a nickname." Charles looks embarrased. "I went by it for years, but I think Charles is better now."

"I think it's cute." Jane just smiles. "I could get used to calling you Charlie."

"Please don't." Charlie smiles too. Jane's smile is just contagious.

"Eliza!" Charlotte calls, and I tear my eyes away from the others to see my best friend waving her hand frantically. Collin is, of course, next to her, and he's smiling as he stares at me. I want to pretend I haven't seen them, but I decide to join them.

"See you later, Jane." I say as I push back a strand of my wavy dark brown hair that just likes to escape my ponytail. "Bye, Charles. Caroline. Darcy." My eyes linger longest on Darcy, and I'm just waiting for some nasty comment on his part. Surprisingly, he doesn't take the bait. Instead he just nods my way, those cool blue eyes still and unwavering.

Charlotte stares at me longer then she intends when I join her.

"What?" I ask in exasperation.

"Nothing," Charlotte says innocently. "Anyway, Collin wanted to ask you something."

"Huh?" I turn and stare at Collin, barely remembering he's here too. "Oh. What's up?"

"As I was telling Charlotte," Collin beams, "my involvment with your father was minimal, but still important. In fact, she tells me that your father is retired. I am always looking to visit my old friends, and I'd love to come by your house and have dinner with your family. It'd be perfect for us to get to know each other as well."

Charlotte is shaking her head from where she is, and I refrain from a nasty comment towards her.

"I don't know," I say awkwardly. "I'd have to ask my parents. I don't live with them anymore, and I rarely have dinner with my family myself. Not to mention that your schedule might not work out. It's really too much of a hassle, and I don't think my parents particularly, um, like visitors."

"Then maybe you and I can meet up for lunch sometime," Collin suggests. "Just the two of us."

"Maybe." I try and smile weakly, but I suspect it looks more like a grimace.

Charlotte, of course, can't hide back a laugh.

"Customers are coming." Charlotte quickly compensates for her laugh. "I'll take 'em."

"I'll make their orders," I say quickly, and I pray Collin won't join me.

"Ah, both of you are so hardworking." Collin winks sloppily. "My shift is over, I'm afraid, so I'll leave you two to it."

"Sadly," Charlotte mocks quietly. "Well, bye, Collin!"

"Goodbye, Charlotte. Goodbye, Elizabeth." Then he smiles my way.

Shit. Charlotte owes me for this.

"Bitch," I mutter after he's gone.

"Whaaat?" Charlotte feigns innocence. "He was blabbing about your dad, and how he wanted to take you out to dinner, so I suggested he go over with your parents. I figured that would be less painful for you, since he's so boring, and your mom would adore him."

"But instead you got me a lunch date," I say dryly. "Thanks."

"Whatever. You could use a date." Charlotte turns to the customers, and they tell her their order.

"Excuse me? I do not need a date."

"Please," Charlotte shakes her head as she turns to me, "you're kind pathetic. I mean, living with your sister is bad enough, and living in a tiny apartment, basically living off instant noodles, but seriously? I bet you haven't gotten laid in months. When was the last time you had a guy over?"

"Not since I was, like, nineteen," I grumble. "And _that_ was mainly because I was so excited to be living on my own with my older sister, working and going to college, and being free from my parents. I don't even remember the guy's name."

"_Exactly_," Charlotte says surely. "Now you're twenty-one and still the most sad person I've ever met."

"Hey, I don't see guys lining up to sleep with you, much less take you on dates."

"But I get out," Charlotte argues, and she goes to the back room. I follow. "I have _fun_."

"Waking up with no memory of the night before doesn't sound like fun to me."

"Vodka is a beautiful thing. I don't know what you're talking about." Charlotte sets to work, making the customers their coffee, even though I said I'd do it. A single piece of hair falls from her bun, and she's as concentrated as I've ever seen her, seeing how she doesn't even flick the hair back. I sigh to myself. Crazy as Charlotte is, she really does care.

"I appreciate it," I say despite my better judgment. "I just don't want Collin, or any other guy for that matter."

"Yet." Charlotte doesn't even look up when she says it.

"What?"

"That guy- the tall, dark, brooding one that's with Charles- can't stop looking at you."

"You mean _Darcy_?" I give a hollow laugh.

"Duh." Charlotte winks.

"That's not going to happen." I shake my head violently. "Never in a million years would I go out with _him_."

"Way to be nice." Charlotte looks amused, but she doesn't press for details. "Listen, I need a favor."

"Great, you throw that in after doing so much trouble for me already," I mumble. "What is it?"

"I need you to take my Friday shift." At least she gets straight to the point.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Eliza! Please! It's just from six to eight. Two hours."

"Which means one hundred and twenty minutes in utter hell. No way! Friday is my day off."

"My parents are coming in," Charlotte pleads. "Please tell me you wouldn't do this to me."

"Of course I would...you got me a date with _Collin_."

"My _parents_, Lizzy. If I don't meet up with them on Friday, my mom might decide to stay longer. And if she stays longer, then I won't get any peace, or more importantly, any cute guys over to my place. Not to mention she'll take all my alcohol- the lady's paranoid I'll get poisoned. You know her. Please, please, please, do this for me."

"You said so yourself; it's just two hours..."

"She wants to meet by five for dinner, and then she'll probably feel good enough not to come by again for at least another month. You of all people know I can't deal with her more than a month. Please." Charlotte's begging is so pitiful that I cave.

"Fine," I sigh, "but I can't believe I'm helping you get away from your _mother_. Next time you're helping me escape mine."

"You're amazing." Charlotte hugs me.

"Hey, you still owe me for this," I warn her as I hug back. "Maybe _you_ should go on a date with Collins."

"As if. I think he's just interested in the Bennet family, since you all have such amazing genetics," Charlotte teases. "Honestly, I don't even think he finds me attractive. He strikes me as the type of guy who thinks he can get supermodels or something, which is probably why he was interested in Jane, and now you."

"Oh, come on, you've always been the more attractive one," I poke her shoulder affectionately.

I really do think Charlotte's prettier than me.

She's not pretty in a supermodel way, but in her own way. She has this long, reddish-blond hair that falls a little too perfectly, if you ask me. Her eyes are green, like mine, but hers are infused with brown that makes her eyes look hazel. I tell her they're hazel, too, but she insist they're green. Her most prominent feature is her nose, which is slim and long and gives her this sly, mysterious look. Of course, she's convinced she's not sly at all, just sexy. My mom likes to say she's plain and not pretty at all, but I disagree.

Joking or not, she has this ability to always make you smile. Not in a Jane way, of course.

Kind of...better, if you need a laugh.

"I know." Charlotte humors me, and she flips her imaginary loose hair since it's up in a bun, her hazel (not green) eyes sparkling in sheer amusement. They darken, however, as she looks past me. "Uh-oh, don't look now, but Thing One and Thing Two are going over to Charles and your eye candy."

"Darcy is _not_ my- hold on, why are they doing that?" I look over to where Lydia and Kitty are already seemingly teasing Jane and meeting Charles. Caroline, I notice, is smugly looking at Darcy. Darcy, however, is looking at _me_. He looks away when I catch his eye, and I feel a slight frown come on.

It's strange how he keeps looking at me. Is my hair messed up or something?

"Hello, earth to Eliza," Charlotte breaks into my thoughts. "I just asked you if we should intervene."

"Nah." I shrug. "Jane can handle them."

"Clearly you don't understand, young one," Charlotte quips. "They're basically undressing Charles with their eyes. Those naïve high schoolers just want to throw their virginity away, don't they? Or have they already? No, don't tell me. They have."

"I don't ask those sort of things," I say defensively.

"But you think they have, too." Charlotte smirks.

"...I have, but that's not the point. I don't ask because then I might actually get answers."

"Prude." Charlotte coughs the word to mock me. "So, what do you think the odds are that he'll faint or run away? I bet you right now they're talking dirty to him. _Oh Charles, your hair is so sexy. Take me now_!" She laughs, convinced she's hilarious when I'm about to groan and rub my temples to forget she said any of that.

"They wouldn't talk dirty to him. It's like you think they're sluts." I say.

Charlotte looks away hesitantly.

"...You think they're sluts."

"They dress so provocatively!" Charlotte defends herself.

"Your point being?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Just take a hint and go over there for me," Charlotte says. "I'm dying to know what they're saying. Jane will only give me a nice, watered-down version. You, on the other hand, I can count to give me a blunt version. Plus, I bet Lydia and Kitty are embarrassing Jane right now, and she needs your help."

"Then maybe _you_ should go over there," I argue.

"They're not my sisters," she reminds me.

"I hate you." I leave, and I hear Charlotte's laugh as I do. Jane, I notice, is flushing pink by the time I arrive. Lydia and Kitty are both clinging onto Charles. Yes, actually _clinging_. Hanging on to his arms and everything. Caroline is pressed up against Darcy and talking to him, but Darcy's stiff and looking ahead.

"Lizzy," Jane says, relieved. "Hi."

"Hi," I say somewhat begrudgingly. "I came to get Lydia and Kitty. I, uh, need them for something."

"Can't it wait?" Kitty pouts. "Charles is telling us something _so_ interesting."

"Uh, I'm not so sure I'm that interesting," Charles jokes, but I can see the panic in his eyes. He's practically begging for someone to save him, but of course he's too nice to say anything, Jane's too nice, and Caroline and Darcy probably don't care.

"Oh, but you haven't told us about the party yet," Lydia quickly adds.

"Party? What party?" I echo, and Jane makes a little sound at my side; of course, I've said the wrong thing.

"I'm having a party this weekend." The panic that infused Charles's eyes is now calm, and by Jane's blush, I can tell he's invited Jane to the party and somehow my nosy sisters got into the plans. "I'd love if you could come, Lizzy. I can text Jane the details, and you all can come."

"That's so nice of you, Charlie," Caroline finally says something, and it's clear she's patronizing him. "You're much too nice when it comes to people, you know. After all, only some people should be invited to your parties...and some shouldn't." She stares at me, but then her eyes flicker to Lydia and Kitty before finally settling on Jane.

"It's his own choice." Darcy's words are the first I've heard him speak. He's staring at Caroline now, maybe in agreement, but as I look at him closely he looks a little annoyed. Then his eyes leave her and meet mine _again_. He quickly looks away, and as he does, I look down to check if my fly is down or something.

_Why does he keep staring at me?_

"Anyway," Jane breaks in, "you were going to take Lydia and Kitty-?"

"Oh, yeah," I say, even though I planned no such thing. "Hey, where are the guys you were with?"

Cue the giggles.

"Come on, Lizzy," Lydia laughs, "they wouldn't be interested in _you_!"

"Exactly!" Kitty bursts into laughter herself as they both assume the wrong things.

I roll my eyes, silently cursing them and their first born children.

"Just follow me," I finally say, and I refrain from adding "idiots". The two girls depart from their dear Charles after making him promise the party will be on, and then they walk after me, both of them speaking to the other in hushed words and- you guessed it- giggling.

"What are you trying to show us?" Lydia finally has the brain to ask.

"Nothing," I reply. "I need you guys to, uh...help me hand out some coffees."

"Work?" Lydia's expression can only reflect one thing: disgust.

"Why can't you do it?" Kitty whines more than asks.

"Because..." I try and find a reason, and then I see it in two boys who look like they're in high school, ordering coffee from Charlotte. "Because those two guys were asking about you earlier, and it'd make their day if you guys would give them their coffees."

"Really?" Kitty squeals. "They're kind of cute..."

"Okay, we'll do it." Lydia's looking them over, and I can tell she's satisfied.

In my head I apologize to those boys.

I join Charlotte inside the back room, where she's making the coffees.

"Hey, let me take those when you're done," I say, but I don't explain.

"M'kay," Charlotte says calmly. "So, how'd it go?"

"Charles invited Jane to a party, and somehow Lydia and Kitty got involved, so they were invited, and then I came along, so of course he invited me. Just so we're clear, I'm dragging you along, too." I take her one of the coffees that has been brewed so I can top it with the whipped cream.

"To be fair," Charlotte says, "Jane would've invited us anyway."

"True." I take the other coffee. "I'll be back."

After I give the coffees to Lydia and Kitty, I rejoin Charlotte, who's cleaning up.

"The place is closing early," Charlotte says cheerfully. "Our boss texted; he rented it out to some couple who apparently wanted to get married in a coffee shop. Talk about being awkward and weird- who would get married in a coffee shop?"

"Hopeless romantics," I remind her. "Okay, so what should I do?"

"Help me clean this up. The other employees will probably get everyone out."

"This is so unfair," I sigh. "Jane didn't even have to work today."

"Lucky bitch," Charlotte grumbles in agreement as we set everything in order.

When we're done, we exit the back room and step into the relatively empty coffee shop. Charlotte and I grab our bags and such to go. Charlotte locks the place behind us and pockets the key. Jane is entering her car with Lydia and Kitty when we step into the parking lot. Lydia and Kitty, I note, are both waving goodbye to Charles and his two followers. Charlotte laughs when she sees them.

"Good luck with _that_, Eliza," she says, shooting a quick glance at my two idiotic sisters. "See you?"

"I'll text you," I say, and Charlotte says a quick positive reply before she rushes off to get to her car.

Once I'm alone, I stop and get in my car. I sit with my hands on the steering wheel for a few seconds before I decide that I don't feel like driving just yet. I turn on my phone and decide to go online quickly. After checking my email, I decide to log onto my Facebook. Now don't get me wrong. I really don't like Facebook. It's stupid, but Jane likes it, so I got an account just to humor her.

When I log in, I realize that I have a new friend request. I click on it, unsure, since my only friends on Facebook are Charlotte, Jane, and a few other close friends I have. I can't think of anyone else who would send me a friend request. I read the name, and I just have to reinstate the fact that the universe hates me, because the name of the person sending me a friend request is none other than Fitzwilliam Darcy. Honestly, is he looking for a new way to hurt my pride even more than he has? Is he thinking that he can make a laughingstock out of me? Well, I won't give him the chance.

Without further thought, I quickly deny the friend request.

* * *

**I'd really like to thank you guys for the awesome reviews you left- it's really nice to know that this fandom is so nice! I'm sorry my pathetic writing is ruining that, haha. So, shoutout to my reviewers:**

**katarina97**

**Guest**

**Kate**

**Guest**

**FloraIrmaTylee**

**Dizzy Lizzy.60**

**cutelilmochi- Hi! Since you don't have your private messaging on, I never got to contact you to thank you for your review, or to answer it. Sorry this chapter didn't include her family life, but I will give insights on what her family life is and how it works out in later chapters.**

**kmart92**

**Honestly, over 500 hits for the first chapter?! That's amazing for me, considering my writing is awful! You better writers probably get that in like a few hours, but it's pretty good for me. :)**

**Sorry for the long author's note- I tend to write long notes. Anyway, if you guys can, I would be so excited to get more reviews, telling me how you think it's going, or how I can improve. Also, thanks for the fic recommendations. I'll probably get around to checking them out soon. Bye!**


End file.
